Un anillo, 2 ayudas
by Joan MARIE S.Ch
Summary: La banda Shane necesita ayuda, a vuelto un villano, con mas babosas y mas lanzadores a su favor. (Llegada a Bajoterra) La banda Shane conseguirá la ayuda? Crees que un anillo, pueda llevarte hasta bajoterra? /Les digo que soy malisisisima en los summary/
1. La llegada

**En Bajoterra(Aclaro que aquí Blakk ya fue derrotado, y Junji no está, sorry)**

* * *

><p>Mientras en el refugio Shane.<p>

Trixie: Je, gane por millonésima vez!

Kord: Oh vamos, yo estaba viendo asía otro lado.

Trixie: Aja!

**Le dijo incrédula**.

KOrd: Vamos otra partida!

Trixie: No estoy muy cansada, llevamos jugando todo el día, porque no vas a hacerle bromas a Pronto.

Pronto: Que? Señorita Beatrice, usted debería saber que un topoide tan inteligente como Pronto el magnífico, no caería en bromas tan patéticas y menos en bromas de un troll apestoso.

Kord: Sabes Trixie pensándolo bien tienes razón, hace tiempo no le hago bromas a Pronto.

Trixie: Biiieeen.

**Lo dijo en un graaan tono de alivio.**

**Pero antes de poder subir a su habitación sonó una alarma y después vio a Eli salir de su habitación, supo que tenían que ir a una misión.**

**Llegaron a donde se encontraba el problema y valla que era mal.**

?:Miren! Quien llego, el Shane. Y su banda. Hora de que comience la fiesta.

Eli: Que haces aqui?

?: Eso no te incumbe, disparen.

**Empezaron a lanzar babosas a montones, pero no estaban convertidas en malvadas.**

Trixie: Vamos a necesitar mucha ayuda, ellos tienen demasiadas babosas y yo ya no tengo.

**Dijo tirando una demoledora que era su última babosa.**

Eli: Es la única opción.

Kord: Cual es el plan?

Eli: Retiradaaa!

**La banda quedo en shock pero tenía razón, era la única forma de salir con vida**

**Mientras en la superficie. (En la escuela)**

_Se ve una chica de ojos negros y cabello negro con puntas color blanco. Traía puesto un shin _**(El color)**_ rasgado en las rodillas_, _unas converse, color menta con negro, una blusa suelta corta color menta y una por debajo color negro. Su nombre es: Daniela._

**Se encontraba esperando a alguien.**

**Cuando volvió a ver asía un lado y la ve.**

_Una chica de ojos y cabello café claro. Traía puesto un shin negro, unas tenis, celestes con blanco, una blusa suelta _**(más o menos larga)**_ color celeste con violeta y una blusa blanca por de bajo _**(Pero no se ve por que la blusa de encima la tapa toda) **Su nombre es: Joan.

Dani: Hola!

Joan: Hola! Dure mucho?

Dani: No tranquila solo…duraste como déjame verrrr, así, una hora.

Joan: Suenas muy calmada para estar enojada.

Dani: De que me serviría, gritarte no se va a devolver el reloj, ahora vayámonos.

Joan: Bien.

**Se dirigen para sus respectivas casas.**

Dani: Y después tocaron la campana.

Joan: Creo que…

**Iba a decir algo, pero se le cayó un anillo que andaba, por una cañería.**

Dani: Que?

Joan: Oh rayos, me compraré otro…

Dani: Ey que paso?

Joan: Se me callo mi anillo pero después me compro otro.

Dani: Oh vamos, por el anillo seguro debe estar cerca.

Joan: Segura?

Dani: Si traes un foco, porque es de noche y no creo que se vea hay.

Joan: Si vamos.

**Bajaron y encontraron unos caminos, no parecía una alcantarilla para nada.**

Dani: Esto sí que es... genial!

Joan: Ammm, yo solo agarro mi anillo y nos vamos.

Dani: Bien ve y búscalo yo iré por aquí.

Joan: OK.

**Dani se fue por un camino donde encontró una puerta, Joan encontró su anillo y después oyó que Daniela la llamo.**

Dani: Ey, mira lo que encontré!

Joan: Hay voy. Que una puerta?

Dani: Entremos!

Joan: Ammm bueno. Pero salimos rápido.

Dani: Si, si… hay no arruines la diversión.

**Entraron y encontraron una maquina que parecía un elevador (**Que este es otro descenso)

Joan: Umm, que es esto.

Dani: No se, parece un elevador.

Joan: Si, bueno ya vayámonos…

**Se le vuelve a caer el anillo, pero esta vez callo en el elevador. **

Dani: Se te callo.

Joan: Oh, si... lo guardare e el bolso.

**Joan entro y Dani igual, pero cuando iban a salir se tropezaron y cayeron, pero al caer tocaron un botón**.

Dani: Jajajaja, no puede ser…

Joan: ajajaja, no, nos estamos riendo porque nos caímos, jajajaja?

Dani: Si, bueno vámonos.

**Cuando Daniela se paro se cerró la puerta y apenas Dani le iba a decir a Joan, el "elevador" descendió de golpe. Gritaron al inicio por el susto después por emoción. Al llegar el "elevador" separo el cuadro paredes y lograron salir.**

Dani y Joan: Donde estamos?

**Escucharon una gran explosión y…**

**Continuara…**

* * *

><p><strong>OK, Hola! Bueno primer Ff de BajoTerra, gracias Dani Lulo, gracias por tu Oc… hay que formal soy, graaciaasss amiguiis… eso es demasiado, ya la verdad no sé qué decir.<strong>

**Bueno… ammm, si no se qué decir, GRACIAS POR LEER!**

**Bye.**


	2. Se cae a pedazos

Nos leemos abajo...

* * *

><p><strong>Y…<strong>

**Todo estaba lleno de humo, se escondieron detrás de unos arbustos y podían ver a muchas personas con un tipo de arma y veían unas grandes "cosas", pero no lograban divisar que era, después de que ellos se fueran ellas salieron de los arbustos.**

Dani: Tu lograste ver algo de lo que lanzaban?

Joan: No, no pude divisar nada, solo las armas que andaban.

Dani: Si, son muy similares a las armas de donde vinimos.

Joan: Mejor busque…

**La interrumpen**.

Eli: Quienes son ustedes?

Dani: Ammm, bueno mi nombre es: Daniela y mi amiga (la señala) se llama: Joan.

Eli: Ustedes de donde son?

Joan: Enserió crees que te vamos a decir? Sos un completo desconocido y te vamos a decir de donde vinimos, ja. Estás loco.

Dani: Si, hablando de eso quienes son ustedes?

Eli: Bueno mi nombre es: Eli Shane, ella es: Trixie, el es Kord, y él es: Pronto y nosotros somos la banda Shane.

Joan: A ok y que es la banda Shane?

Dani: Aja, que es y porque lo dices como si fuera importante?

Eli: Somos los protectores de Bajoterra.

Joan: Ah, son guardias.

Dani: Si deben de cuitar un museo con ese nombre. O que es Bajoterra?

La banda Shane, no sabía que decir, Eli solo empezaba a sospechar.

Trixie: Es donde están paradas, es todo esto. Ustedes son de aquí?

**_Susurro._**

Joan: Ammm…

Dani: Les decimos?

Joan: Déjame pensar… no se, pero yo digo que no, porque estamos, se podría decir en otro país?

**Dani asintió.**

Joan: Y pasamos sin pasaporte y si nos piden papeles y si nos meten a la cárcel?

Dani: Entonces que les decimos?

Joan: Bueno…

Dani: Porque no les decimos, que si sabíamos que era Bajoterra y que estábamos bromeando.

Joan: Ok.

**_Normal._**

Trixie: Entonces?

Dani: Si sabemos que es Bajoterra.

Joan: Pero solo bromeábamos.

Trixie: Pero son de aquí?

Dani: Si.

Joan: No.

Joan se tapo la boca de golpe al notar lo que dijo. Después Joan y Daniela se volvieron a ver.

Joan: Ups, lo siento **_(susurro)_**

**Trixie se les quedo viendo confundida y incrédula.**

Dani: Es que somos de si somos de Bajoterra, pero no vivimos aquí.

Joan: Si vivimos lejos.

Dani: Demasiado.

Kord: Ustedes parecen que están perdidas.

Dani: Pues estas en lo correcto y por eso tenemos que irnos a buscar un mapa, así que adiós.

Joan: Am, si adiós.

Eli: Esperen.

Dani: Si?

Trixie: Saben donde necesitan ir?

Joan: A casa.

Trixie: Bueno si, pero ya es muy tarde y oscuro.

Dani: Si, bueno.

Eli: Nos pueden acompañar y mañana podrán ir a donde ustedes necesiten.

Pronto: Sera un gusto para Pronto el magnífico ayudarlas mañana siendo su guía.

Dani: Eso es genial pero…

Joan: quien es Pronto?

Pronto: No es nada menos que el mejor rastreador de Bajoterra.

**Dijo señalándose.**

Dani: Si, pero quién es?

Trixie: Es el solo que le gusta hablar en 3 persona.

Dani y Joan: Aahhh, tiene más sentido.

Dani y Joan: Ja, me debes un helado! OK, oye, para, alto, bien me callo.

**Se dirigieron al refugio.**

_Susurro._

Dani: Esto es genial.

Joan: Que? No... a primera hora mañana buscare la salida de bajotierra.

Dani: Es Bajoterra, y relájate, seguro va a ser divertido estar aquí.

Joan: Esta bien.

Dani: Bue...

**Normal**

**Dani paro porque vio a una babosa.**

Joan y Dani: aaaa mira que cosita más linda.

Trixie: Si ella es Jouls, es una electroshock, pero eso lo deben saber, no?

Dani: Ammm...

Joan: Mmm...

Dani y Joan: Si.

**Se ven de reojo y luego vuelven a ver a Trixie.  
><strong>  
>Trixie: Bueno y donde están sus lanzadoras?<p>

Joan: Lanzadoras?

Trixie: Si las armas con las cuales se lanzan a las babosas.

Joan: A si, si**... (Qué? Pensó)  
><strong>  
>Dani: Las perdimos.<p>

Trixie: Ammm ok, ya es hora de dormir, así que tienen que acompañarme.

Dani: Para qué?

Trixie: Mi habitación está arriba o piensan dormir en la sala?

Joan: Tal vez...

Trixie: Pues no, ahora vamos.

Dani: Esta bien.

**Cuando estaban subiendo, escuchan a Pronto llamando a todos.**

Pronto: El grandioso Pronto, preparo la cena.

Trixie: Hay no.

**Dijo con una cara de disgusto.**

Kord: Voy a llamar a Mario.

Eli: Si mejor, no es por nada Pronto, pero hoy no vamos a comer tus "especialidades".

Dijo asiendo comillas en el aire.

Kord: No contesta, dice que está cerrado.

Eli: Bueno, le damos una partida?

Kord: Si, te voy a vencer.

**Eli rodo los ojos en son de broma.**

Trixie: Bueno yo estoy muy cansada, así que buenas noches.

Eli: Que tengas dulces sueños Trix.

**Lo dijo con el tono de enamorado que no podía ser más obvio.  
><strong>  
>Trixie: Gracias Eli, igual, hasta mañana.<p>

**Kord solo se les quedaba viendo con picardía, y pensaba como molestaría a Eli después.  
><strong>  
><strong><em>Daniela y Joan, no pensaron nada, se les vino a la mente que eran novios cuando hablaron así.<em>**

Trixie: Ustedes se van a quedar despiertas o ya se van a dormir.

Dani: Ahí vamos.

Pronto: Como quieran, mas para Pronto.

Joan: Una pregunta porque parece que la comida de el Pronto, es mala.

Trixie: Bueno, al menos de que te guste comer insectos, no creo que soportes o te acostumbres a la comida de él.

Dani: El cocina insectos? No, ustedes se tienen que comer esos insectos?

Trixie: Si, y en veces.

**Desia mientras sacaba unas sabanas y unas colchonetas (Ahí en Bajoterra, no?)**

**_Dani y Joan se volvieron a ver incrédulas y asqueadas_**.

Joan: Waaa..

Dani: No lo puedo creer.

Trixie: Si no es muy lindo, bueno tomen.

Se los dio, después se ordenaron y se quedaron acostaron.

Al día siguiente.

**Eran las 4 de la madrugada, se escucho una alarma, las 3 se despertaron de golpe.  
><strong>  
>Joan: Odio que me levanten temprano.<p>

**Dijo sobándose los ojos.**

Dani: Que es eso?

**Estirándose.**

Trixie: Es la alarma de ataque.

Joan: Ou.

Dani: Entonces, ustedes tienen que irse.

Trixie: Si, pero ustedes se irán con Pronto, el las guiara a donde ustedes necesiten.

Joan: Gracias.

Dani: Gracias.

**La banda se fue.**

Pronto: Entonces donde necesitan que las guie Pronto el magnífico?

Dani: Conoces un lugar donde se pueda salir de Bajoterra?

Pronto: Ustedes necesitan ir a las cavernas profundas?

Joan: NO, digamos exactamente, arriba de Bajoterra.

Pronto: Jajaja. Ya se ustedes seguro piensan ir a el mundo ardiente!

Joan y Dani: El mundo ardiente?

Dani: No, haber tú conoces un lugar donde podamos salir de este mundo, por arriba?

Pronto: El gran Pronto hará que ustedes lleguen a su destino, aunque duremos años, llegaran y…

Dani: Oye no es por ser maleduca, ni nada, pero no es necesario el discurso.

Joan: Si, y no creo que duremos años, no hay algo como unas escaleras o gradas o un elevador, una silla voladora, no se algo que nos saque de aquí…

Pronto: Algo le dice a Pronto que ustedes no son de aquí.

Daniela y Joan se volvieron a ver, Dani negó con la cabeza de no poder creerlo y Joan se pego en la cabeza.

Pronto: Bueno hora de irnos.

Joan: Bien.

**Se fueron y casi se pierden 5 veces, llegaron a una caverna.**

Dani: Pronto cuantas veces nos hemos perdido?

Pronto: Pronto el magnífico nunca se perdería.

**Joan ****rodó ****los ojos.**

Dani: Aja, bueno entonces a dónde estamos?

Pronto: En la caverna Lumino.

Joan: Cuantas cavernas tiene este lugar?

Pronto: 99 cavernas.

Dani: Wow, genial.

Joan: De que exactamente protegen a Bajoterra la banda Shane?

Pronto: Bueno de ladrones, o maniáticos que usualmente quieren gobernar-la, pero principalmente lo protegíamos de Blakk, el Dr. Blakk.

Dani: Que fue lo que le paso?

Pronto: Pronto el magnífico se encargo de el.

Joan: Si claro (susurro) ammm, bueno, eso se oye interesante.

Dani: Debió de ser malo.

Pronto: Pronto el magnífico las guiara a industrias Blakk!

**Dijo a gran velocidad y acelero su mecha, ellas ni entendieron lo que dijo, pensaron que ya tenía una idea de donde podrían llegar a donde querían.**

Joan: Pronto espera, que rayos dijiste?

Dani: Si no entendí y no hagas eso…

Joan: Yo ya me canse.

**Caminaron como por media hora y llegaron a industrias Blakk.**

Joan: Para que estamos aquí?

Dani: Que es este lugar?

Pronto: Industrias Blakk.

Joan: Dinos, porque nos trajiste hasta aquí?

Pronto: El grandioso Pronto pensó que querían conocer este lugar.

Joan: Pero porque.

Pronto: Solo lo pensó, Pronto es un excelente adivino.

Dani: No lo eres.

Joan: En absoluto, ni siquiera pensábamos eso.

Dani: Bueno, después de todo, ya llegamos porque no vamos a ver?

Joan: Ammm creo que todo podría estar sellado.

Dani: O vamos! Este lugar se cae a pedazos, apuesto que apenas si tocamos la puerta se va a caer.

Joan: Bien, vamos rápido.

Dani: Pronto nos esperas aquí?

Pronto: Por supuesto, Pronto solo se dormirá.

Joan: Ammm, bueno.

**Técnicamente paso lo que dijo Daniela al tocar la puerta se cayó, más bien casi les cae encima a ellas, por suerte lo vieron y saltaron para atrás.**

Dani: Si, te lo dije, se cayó

Joan: Si y eso estuvo cerca de aplastarnos, jajaja.

Dani: Si…ah…jajaja…

Joan: jaja… Mejor apurémonos.

**Entran y ven que casi todo estaba bien, a exención de una oficina, era grande pero estaba completamente destruida, a la par de esta se encontraba una maquina, con grandes tubos y un gran agujeró.**

Dani: Este lugar está hecho pedazos.

Joan: Parece que hubiera explotado una bomba aquí.

Dani: Mira hay un retrato, hay.

Joan: Espera yo lo agarro.

Dani: Ok, yo iré a ver por allá.

Joan: Bien.

**La agarra pero estába completamente llena de polvo y tenia vidrios rotos, tuvo que terminar de romperlo, lo limpio y leyó algo que decía por detrás.**

Joan: Que dice esto? **(Lo limpia) **le… el… a esta al revés, dice: "Las 2 personas que amo…" Ok, que rayos.

**Le da la vuelta, Blakk se encontraba abrazando a una mujer de más o menos 25 años, ella tenía en brazos a una niña de unos 3 años. Joan se queda viendo fijamente la foto.**

Joan: Daniiii!

Dani: Voy, ya llegue, que paso?

Joan: Ammm, me podrías desir quien es ella.

Dani: A ver.

**Le da la foto.**

Dani: Oh, es mi mamá, un momento, ES MI MAMÁ!

Joan: auch, mis oídos, ya se, digo, no, digo quería confirmar, estás segura, que es ella?

Dani: Es que no entiendo.

**Le da la vuelta, tratando de encontrar algo. Y lee.**

Dani: "Las 2 personas que amo…" ah…

Joan: Tal vez es un error… no has escuchado de que cada persona tiene 7 gemelos en el mundo?

Dani: No…

Joan: Tal vez este mundo tiene, clonaciones, o entramos en otra dimensión.

**Se vuelven a ver.**

Las dos: Nooooo…

Joan: Ok entonces la única explicación, es que…

**Con casi toda la banda Shane.**

Eli: No entiendo porque sigues trabajando para el!

*?*: Es mi elección Shane, y tu no de verías meterte.

Eli: Bueno no lo haría, si no ocasionaras tantos problemas!

Trixie: De verías aceptar, que no quiso hacer daño.

*?*: Tu no te metas pelirroja.

Trixie: Lávate la boca antes de hablarme Twist!

**_(PUmmm, era Twist, tal vez ya todos lo sabían, pero… igual PUM… OK NO XD)_**

Twist: Y tu mejor cállate, antes de hablarme.

Eli: Donde se encuentra él?

Twist: Se dirige directo a sus industrias, creo que necesita unas reparaciones, después de lo que ocasionaste, tú y tu banda.

**Eli lanza a Burpy, después Kord lanza una electroshock (o electricidad) y Trixie, termina lanzando una tornado, vencen a casi todos los demás huyen y Twist monto su mecha, la banda lo siguió.**

**Al llegar la banda ve que Pronto está dormido.**

Eli: Pronto? Pronto que haces aquí?

Pronto: Pronto el magnífico, está esperando a las jovencitas Daniela y Joan.

Trixie: Que? Donde están?

Pronto: Están adentro de industrias Blakk.

Todos-Pronto: Que?

**Con Dani y Joan.**

Dani: Enserió, puedes creer eso? Es una locura.

Joan: Bueno déjame terminar de decirlo, y la verdad si lo creo y creo que tu también lo crees porque no has soltado la foto.

Dani: Bueno si…

**Se escucha un gran estruendo y oyen dos voces, se esconden debajo del escritorio de Blakk.**

Morris: Entonces que es lo que quiere que haga señor?

Blakk: Quiero que vuelvas a construir las ametralladoras y pongas el plan en marcha.

**(Dije que no estaba, no que no volvería)**

Morris: Si señor.

**Se retira.**

Blakk: Disfruta tus últimos momentos Shane…

**Blakk se acerca a su escritorio se sienta, pero…**

**Continuara…**

* * *

><p>Wow, Blakk tiene un malvado plan, pero lo que me preocupa es que si me van a decucbrir a mi y a Dani :S .<p>

**Si lo se actualice muy tarde, demasiado, bastante, ok, y aunque llegue tarde, no olviden el dicho "Más vale tarde que nunca" … Aunque esa no es razón, bueno ya puse el capitulo y ya… ****así ****gracias por las "bienvenidas" eso me alegra mucho y espero este retraso no cause problemas.**

**Bye!-**


	3. Un secreto y un retrato

**Hola! Ya no molesto lean**

* * *

><p><strong>Pero…<strong>

**Blakk noto que no se encontraba el retrato (ya saben cual es) se levanto a buscarla. Dani y Joan no sabían si salir o quedarse ahí, luego notaron que Blakk se había alejado, pero ellas al intentar moverse hicieron que el mueble se moviera botando unos tubos de babosas que anteriormente Blakk había puesto hay, Blakk se volteo y se dirigió al escritorio cuando estaba por llegar, escucha una gran explosión y detrás de él ahora se encontraba toda la banda Shane.**

Eli- Dr. Blakk!

Blakk- Eli Shane! Que haces aquí?

Eli- ahhh **(no sabía que decir)** porque te sorprendimos?

Blakk- La verdad sí pero, no es una sorpresa muy agradable.

**Se acerca a su escritorio y… toca un botón que encerró a la banda Shane en una celda o jaula. La banda banda trataban de salir pero no lograban de ninguna manera ni siquiera con la fuerza de Kord la pudieron alzar.**

Blakk- Volveré en unos minutos buajajaja no se vallan buajajajaja.

**Blakk salió y la banda seguía intentando salir, después a prisa y con cuidado salieron Dani y Joan.**

Joan- Wow, esto sí es un problema.

Dani: Si, tal vez allá por aquí un cable.

Eli: Ustedes donde estaban?

Trixie: No las vimos cuando entramos.

Joan: Y por suerte ese hombre tampoco.

Dani: Es Blakk.

Joan: Bueno Blakk, el punto es que, nos escondimos en el escritorio y hay que salir rápido.

**Encontraron unos mecates, se quedaron pensando unos segundos, después ya tenían la idea.**

Joan: A ya se…

Dani: Si yo también…

**Lo que logra escuchar la Banda.**

Joan: Si es una buena idea..

Dani: Eso puede servir…

Joan: Bien vamos…

Dani: Tenemos que terminar esto…

Joan: … rápido.

**Empezaron a poner los cables en partes altas de la oficina luego los amarraron en unas esquinas y le dijeron a Kord que los mantuviera agarrado.**

Kord: Bien y para qué es esto.

Joan: Es que queremos que te pongas un vestido! **(Lo dijo en un tono de niña que quiere jugar) **Kord es parte del plan solo jala los cables.

**Kord los jalo y la jaula se levanto, no se le izo tan pesado, debido a la localización de donde pusieron los cables. La banda salió a prisa, después Joan y Dani empujaron el escritorio de Blakk dejándolo cerca de la jaula para que quedara espacio y que Kord pudiera salir.**

Dani: Ahora por donde salimos?

**Se escucha la puerta que se abre.**

Eli: Vengan!

**Se dirigen a una ventana y de empujan a Pronto que no quería saltar, Kord salta, al igual que Trixie y Eli. Dani Y Joan, no les quedo de otra que hacer lo mismo. Logran salir por un agujero y suben a las mechas y lograron llegar al refugio.**

**Mientras en Industrias Blakk.**

Morris: Quiere, vallan a buscarlos?

Blakk: No, no es necesario, déjalos por ahora. Pero lo que no entiendo cómo es que escaparon.

Twist: Señor, pusieron unas cámaras ayer, an de haber grabado como lo hicieron.

**Le da un tipo de laptop que está conectada a unos botones y le pone el video.**

**En el refugio.**

Joan: No puede ser.

Dani: Por poco y nos atrapan.

Pronto: Bueno si no les importa, Pronto les tiene una mala noticia… **(todos se le quedan viendo)** Pronto está muy cansado y no cocinara hoy.

Todos-Joan y Dani: Si!

Pronto: Son unos mal agradecidos.

**Se va molesto y se acuesta.**

Trixie: Como aprendieron a hacer eso?

Dani: Habilidades.

Joan: Si, solo lo hacemos…

Kord: Ustedes fueron de gran ayuda.

Eli: Ustedes quieren estar en la Banda Shane?

Dani: Eso suena genial.

Joan: Si! Solo que…

Kord: Que nos van a decir que no saben usar una lanzadora? Jeje…

Dani: En realidad sí, no sabemos.

Trixie: Enserió? La caverna de la que ustedes vienen no les enseñaron?

Joan: Nosotros no vinimos de una caverna ni que fuéramos osos.

Dan: Si, pero creo que se refieren a las cavernas de este lugar.

Joan: Ahh, si, como sea…

Dani: Bueno si la verdad no vinimos de una caverna.

Eli: Entonces de donde son?

**Dani y Joan señalan el techo.**

Dani: Am, de un lugar fuera de Bajoterra.

Eli: Son de la superficie!?

Joan: Si, creo, así le llaman, a entonces lo que viven aquí si lo conocen.

Dani: Si, aunque es extraño que nunca hayamos escuchado de este lugar.

Eli: No an escuchado, porque nadie lo sabe, ni lo deben saber.

Joan: Entonces como tú lo sabes?

Kord y Trixie: El es de la superficie.

Dani: Y tu porque llegaste aquí?

Eli: Bueno soy un Shane y los Shane son los protectores de Bajoterra.

Joan: Bien, al menos no veo que nos vallan a meter a una cárcel.

Dani: Ah, sí creo que exageramos.

Trixie: Ustedes pensaban que las íbamos a meter en una cárcel…?

Joan: Tal vez…

Trixie: No, y ya que no saben cómo manejar o disparar una babosa, mañana Eli y yo les enseñamos, y ya es tarde así que mejor nos vamos a descansar.

Dani: Si pero nosotras dormiremos, en la sala.

Trixie: Porque?

**Dani vuelve a ver a Joan, como tratando de decirle que la ayudara.**

Joan: Ammm, porque es que nos quedaremos hablando y no queremos molestarte.

Trixie: Esta bien, les traeré las sabanas.

Eli: Espera Trixie, yo te ayudo.

Trixie: Gracias.

Joan: Ellos hacen bonita pareja… jeje.

Kord: Ellos no son novios.

Joan: A no!?

Kord: No.

Joan: Ou… esto hubiera sido incomodo si estuvieran aquí.

Dani: Si y demasiado…

**Después volvieron Eli y Trixie, les dieron las sabanas y Kord se marcho a su habitación, Eli y Trixie hiso lo mismo.**

**Mientras tanto en Industrias Blakk.**

**Al término del video Blakk cerró la laptop con mucha tranquilidad.**

Blakk: Bueno, en mi ausencia consiguieron 2 integrantes más…

Twist: Señor yo no confirmaría eso, esas no estuvieron en el ataque**. ( 1 chapther**)

Morris: Entonces? Ellas que hacían aquí?

Twist: Tal vez se buscaban información de los planes de Blakk.

Blakk: Entonces ellas trabajan en cubierto?

**Les dijo viéndolos seriamente.**

**En el refugio Shane.**

Joan: Bueno ya se fueron todos, de que era que necesitabas hablar…

Dani: De la foto…

Joan: Haber no me dejaste terminar de verla.

**Dani se la da.**

Dani: Que tanto le vez?

Joan: Es que no se, se me parece mucho a la foto que tiene tu mamá en la repisa donde está la mesita a la par del sillón, mírala bien, solo lo que tiene es que en la que está en tu casa solo sale tu mamá y tu, pero salen de la misma forma, tu nunca sacaste la foto de ahí o la has visto completamente sin el retablo?

Dani: No nunca la saque, mi mamá ni siquiera me dejaba moverla de donde estaba.

Joan: Miss.. No exageres y cuando limpias?

Dani: Ya te dije, ni me deja moverla.

Joan: Sos una dramática… sabes incluso podría ser…

Dani: No lo digas…

**En Industrias Blakk.**

Morris: No es algo confirmado, pero tampoco se debería descartar.

Twist: Quiere que haga algo?

Blakk: Seria un gusto conocerlas (dijo serio) Quiero que las busquen… podrían ser una amenaza.

**En sus ojos se notaba mucha tranquilidad, pero su hablar daba miedo.**

**En el refugio **(disculpen si los mareo con Industrias, refugio, industrias, refugio…jeje)

Joan: Si, si lo digo y la verdad, haber que te decía tu mamá cuando eras pequeña?

Dani: Que.. que estaba bajotierra.

Joan: Vez… ósea eso puede llegar a confundirse, pero solo piénsalo.

Dani: Lo que pienso es que es una locura.

Joan: Si claro que es una locura, pero acaso este mundo no lo es!? Lanzan babosas que tienen poderes!

Dani: No hemos visto eso, Pronto no los dijo y la verdad creo que solo estaba exagerando sabe como es.

Joan: No, no sé cómo es porque apenas llevamos 2 días en este lugar, y si lo vimos, viste cuando lanzaros esas cositas, con lo que le llaman lanzadoras.

Dani: Bueno…

Joan: Dani Blakk podría ser tu…

Dany y Joan: Padre…

* * *

><p><em>Lo sé, lo sé, tarde y corto… pero no me odien y si, si lo han notado siempre termino las cosas con Blakk… no sé porque… bueno ya actualicé, hasta después…<em>

_Bye!_


	4. Recuerdo y un problema

**Hola! Bueno ahora si los molesto, lo principal… bueno nada, ya lean.**

* * *

><p><strong>Dani y Joan se fueron a descansar, a la mañana siguiente Dani despertó a Joan a las 6 a.m .<strong>

Dani: Joan… sshhii… Joan, despierta.

Joan: Hay, no… que tienen con levantarse tannn temprano.

Dani: Vamos Joan, ellos de seguro se despiertan en cinco minutos vámonos.

Joan: Pero a donde vamos?

Dani: Solo vamos a ver el lugar.

Joan: Bajoterra?

Dani: Si.

Joan: Bien y vemos si encontramos una tienda.

Dani: Ah sí, buena idea, vamos.

**Unos minutos después ya listas se van.**

**En Industrias Blakk.**

Twist: Me llamaba Doctor Blakk?

Blakk: Si Twist, ya está el cargamento de agua oscura?

Twist: Si, solo faltan 5 baldes mas, estarán listos en unas 2 horas o 1.

Blakk: Bueno.

Twist: Doctor Blakk le puedo preguntar algo?

Blakk: Claro.

Twist: Usted tiene o tuvo familia?

**Blakk estaba atónito por la pregunta, pero respondeio.**

Blakk: Si… y espero siga bien.

Twist: Bien? Me explicaria?

**Dijo con un poco de temor de la respuesta de Blakk y el acepto, Twist estaba sorprendido.**

Blakk: Te lo dire.

**Sorprendente mente**** Blakk estaba de un ánimo enorme, que tendrá entre manos para tener ese humor.**

**Flashback.**

**Blakk se encontraba en una discusión con su esposa después de un duelo, en la cual ella y su hija casi mueren.**

Claudia: Blakk, esto es muy riesgo so para ella, crees que va a ser lindo, que ella crezca con el riesgo de morir, por el echo de que su padre es el principal villano en Bajoterra y por el echo de los Shane...

Blakk: si, pero…

Claudia: No digas! Hoy no quiero oír tus escusas.

Blakk: Acaso te irás? Quieres que ella crezca sin su padre.

Claudia: No, por supuesto que no quiero. Pero entonces deja esa ambición de tener a Bajoterra a tus pies, yo no dejare que ella viva sin ni siquiera poder salir del refugio porque ya la tienen señalada, no quiero que viva así. Yo ya no soporto vivir así.

Blakk: Que?

Claudia: Blakk, ya no lo soporto.

Blakk: No te vayas.

**Claudia sube por unas gradas de ahí y se dirige a la habitación de ellos, donde se encontraba la hija de ellos, dormida.**

Claudia: Ya esta es mi decisión.

**Decía mientras así sus maletas.**

Blakk: Espera, solo quédate unos meses más, piénsalo mejor, no quiero que se alejen, al menos déjame estar con ella y contigo un tiempo más.

Claudia: (**Claudia negaba con la cabeza**) No puedo creerlo, está bien.

**Blakk la abrazo y la beso, Claudia lo correspondió, se quedaron abrazados por unos segundos y él le dijo.**

Blakk: Te amo.

Claudia: Te amo.

**Unos 2 meses después.**

**Se encontraban caminando, cuando de pronto aparece Will Shane (:P), pero no venia solo, venia con el clan sombra , y con un lanzador , rodeando por completo a Blakk, Claudia y la niña, con la edad de 1 año y medio, la cual estaba saltando detrás de ellos**

Claudia: Ven ten cuidado. Que son esas cosas?

**Antes de que la niña pudiera llegar a las manos de su madre, el clan sombra la agarro.**

Claudia: DEJENLA!

Will: Blakk, iras directo para estalatita **(así es no) **17.

**Blakk, estaba a punto de sacar su lanzadora, pero 2 de los del clan sombra lo agarraron y le quitaron el arma. Claudia agarro el arma, y el apunto a Will, unos del clan sombra trataron de atraparla pero ella tenía sus trucos, se le puso por detrás a Will y le apunto nuevamente con la lanzadora en la cual se encontraba una babosa bala.**

Claudia: No se me acerquen o le disparo, suelta el arma Will, y ustedes suelten a mi hija y a Blakk.

**El clan sombra, no izo caso hasta que ella al notar que no había ello lo que pidió, casi a segundos de dispararle a Will, soltaron a la niña y a Blakk. La niña corrió hasta donde estaba su madre y la agarro de la pierna con mucha fuerza.**

Claudia: Tranquila preciosa. ¡Qué rayos les pasa, Will, estás loco, ella es solo una niña, tiene suerte que no soy como Blakk y que me contengo porque ya te hubiera disparado…!

**Dijo muy molesta.**

Claudia: pero no me quedo así, no, tan simple.

**Ella no estaba de acuerdo con que Blakk fuera malo, pero con su hija no se meterían. Le lanzo la lanzadora a Blakk(**valga la redundancia**) y ella saco la suya, disparo una babosa tornado, que izo que Will y a el otro lanzador fueran succionados por este. Luego lanzo una babosa "desconocida", la lanzo donde se encontraba el clan sombra, la babosa, a centímetros de tocarlos, el clan desaparece. Claudia se retira junto con la niña, mientras Blakk la seguía por detrás. Llegaron a el refugio donde vivían.**

Blakk: Elena…

Claudia: Basta, Blakk, ya no ay nada que me vaya a convencer.

Blakk: No le paso nada a ella.

Claudia: Y si le hubiera pasado? No me quedare en Bajoterra para saber la respuesta de esa pregunta.

Blakk: Y donde es que te irás?

Claudia: No puedo decirte Blakk y entiende, que no es por que no quiera que ella esté junto a ti, es por el riesgo de que pierda su vida. Me volveré de donde yo provengo.

Blakk: Y que harás cuando te pregunte sobre mi?

Claudia: No se lo negare pero no se lo contare todo, y si no pregunta, se lo diré cuando cumpla 15. Blakk, vamos, aquí ya no podemos vivir, conmigo y ella, allá podremos comenzar una nueva vida.

Blakk: No, lo siento…

Claudia: No está bien… siempre estuvo para ti la avaricia primero.

Blakk: Sabes que eso no es verdad.

Claudia: Ya olvidalo.

**Claudia ya había hecho su maleta y estaba asiendo la de la niña. Blakk no quería que se alejara ni que no volviera a ver a su hija, pero tampoco quería que algo malo les pasara.**

Blakk: Solo prométeme, que no te olvidaras de mí.

Claudia: Si, prométeme que no me olvidaras.

Blakk: Jamás lo haría.

**Se besan, Blakk, alza a su hija le da un beso en la frente y un fuerte abrazo.**

Claudia: Vamos.

**Bajan las gradas con las maletas.**

*?*: A donde vamos mami?

Claudia: Vamos a ir de vacaciones.

*?*: Papi, no va a ir?

Blakk: No, princesa.

*?*: Pero te voy a extrañar…

Blakk: Nos veremos pronto.

*?*: Espera yo quiero, llevarme esta foto.

**Dijo señalando una foto donde se encontraba Blakk, Claudia, la cual mantenía a su hija en brazos (**es la misma que la otra**).**

**La niña agarro la foto y se la llevo con mucha alegría.**

*?*: Hasta después papi.

**Lo abraza y se va a la puerta. Claudia y Blakk se vuelven a ver todo el momento se detuvo a ella se le volvieron los ojos vidriosos.**

Claudia y Blakk: Adiós.

**En su mirada se notaba, que querían que las cosas fueran diferentes, Claudia al salir Iba a voltearse, pero solo alzo la cabeza, se puso firme y continuo caminando, Blakk la veía por la ventana se quedo allí hasta ver que ya no alcanzaban a observar.**

**Con Claudia y la niña.**

*?*: Donde vamos mami?

Claudia: Vamos a conocer de donde viene mama. Y este lugar se llama ascenso y con esto llegaremos allá, y ahí vamos a estar por un largo tiempo. y con esto llegaremos allá

*?*: y porque papi no vino con nosotras.

Claudia: El tomo otra decisión pequeña.

**Entraron en un en un tipo de tubo, ella toco unos botones, alzo a la niña.**

Claudia: Tomo otra decisión.

**Dijo con la cabeza firme y dándole el ultimo vistazo a Bajoterra, recordando los años que estuvo. Llegaron a la superficie, después Claudia, se dirigió a la casa de su madre la cual la recibió con los brazos abiertos.**

**Un año después.**

*?*: Mami, cuando va a venir papá?

Claudia: El, el…el aun no vuelve y nosotras tampoco.

*?*: A…

**Claudia sabia que le preguntaría algo sobre porque no volvían y decidió cambiar el tema diciéndole que fueran al parque, al pasar pasaron 5 años, a los 7 años la niña le pregunta a Claudia sobre su padre. Ella le responde: "Solo te diré que él se encuentra bajotierra **(Literalmente) ** a los 7 años ella comprendía muchas cosas, pero ella llego a entender eso en una manera muy contraria al que debía y claro era fácil confundir eso… a esa edad se quedo con la idea de que su padre había muerto **(no me maten).

**Fin de Flashback.**

Twist: Oh, lo siento señor.

Blakk: No te lamentes nada Twist, se que ella aun están con vida, y siento que veré a mi hija muy pronto.

Twist: Que bien señor, ahora si me disculpa, tenemos que seguir con la buscada de las dos "nuevas ayudas" de la banda Shane.

Blakk: Si Twist, apenas las encuentren me dicen, y Twist, lo que acabo de contar, lo vas a callar.

Twist: Si Doctor Blakk.

**Mientras con Joan y Daniela.**

Joan: Bien ese lugar parece un Mall.

Dani: Bueno, entremos.

**T.P.B: Están localizadas, se dirigen al centro comercial. (**¿Soy yo o sonó raro?)

**Dani y Joan entran casi que corriendo, pero cuando entran el lugar está completamente apagado y cerrado, cuando se van a devolver para salir, se cierra la puerta con mucha fuerza y quedan completamente encerradas.**

Joan: Es enserio?

Dani: Esto no puede ser peor!

Joan: Si esto no… un momento no digas eso, que es de mala…

Twist: Me podrían decir que es lo que no puede ser peor? jajaja

**Se dan la vuelta y el lugar está lleno de** l**anzadores y Twist se encontraba enfrente de ella apuntándoles.**

Joan y Dani: Si podía ser peor.

**Continuara...**

**TAN TAN TANNNNN!**

* * *

><p>Hola! Bueno se que duro mucho actualizando y uno razón se me olvido, tengo que ser honesta y la segunda es que… no, no tengo ninguna otra razón… Esta corto y dure mucho actualizando pero no me odien… Bueno espero les allá gustado y lo de "T.P.B " se significa: <strong>T<strong>rabaja** P**ara **B**lakk.

**Bueno eso es todo, bye.**


	5. ¿Problema?

**Ya sé que tarde…no me maten…mejor no digo nada, solo lean.**

* * *

><p><strong>Dani y Joan se vuelven a ver con cara de no me copies.<strong>

Twist: Bueno… hora de irnos, encadénenlas.

**Les dice a unos guardias de Black que venían con él.**

Dani: ¿Que te hace pensar que iremos contigo?

Twist: No lo pienso. Estoy seguro.

Dani: Pues estas equivocado.

**Se acercan los guardias para encadenadas o agarrarlas, Dani los golpea y a todos los deja noqueados.**

**Twist las apunta y sonríe malvadamente.**

Twist: Enserió piensan que ganaran con eso?

Joan: Si y ahora nos falta encargarnos de ti.

**Joan estaba lo suficiente cerca para poder quitarle la lanzadora de las manos a Twist, la tira y luego la rompe. Dani le da un golpe que lo deja noqueado.**

Dani: No es nada personal.

Joan: Si, solo que no es agradable tener cadenas en las manos…ni en ningún lado

**Encuentran un control con un botón rojo y salen, corren lo más rápido que pueden hasta que llegan a un tipo de cañón, pero…**

**_En el refugio Shane._**

Eli: ¿Chicos donde están Dani y Joan?

Pronto: Cuando el gran y magnificó Pronto despertó de su sueño reparador, las jóvenes no estaban.

Kord: ¿Y cuando se supone que hace efecto la reparación?

**Pronto lo engancha y se da la vuelta para seguir preparando veneno…cof perdón la comida.**

Trixie: Bueno creo que esta es una nota de ellas, pero no entiendo nada.

**Flashback.**

_Hace como 2 horas._

Joan: Bien ya estoy lista, vamos? ¿Qué es eso?

Dani: Oh! Esto? Es una nota.

Joan: ¿Para?

Dani: Bueno, para…para que no vallan a pensar que nos fuimos y que no vamos a volver.

Joan: Porque habrían de pensar eso?

Dani: Porque no habrían de hacerlo?

Joan: Buena pregunta, bien ya vamos.

Dani: Ok.

**Salen de el Refugio.**

Joan: Un momento!

Dani: Que paso?

Joan: Se te olvido que aquí la letra es diferente como entenderán lo que les pusiste.

Dani: Se te olvido que Eli es de la superficie.

**Joan se caya y roda los ojos y se adelanta mas Y Dani le hace lo mismo hasta que eso se vuelve una carrera hasta que llegan a…**

Joan: Bien ese lugar parece un Mall.

Dani: Bueno, entremos.

**Fin de Flashback.**

Eli: Me la das, tal vez yo lo entienda.

**Trixie le entrega el papel pero al dárselo la mano de ella y la de Eli chocaron Eli quedo como una estatua y ella se sonrojo se lo dio de inmediato y lo soltó.**

Trixie: Ah…am, que…que dice la nota?

Eli: Bu…bue…bueno…di…di…dice…que…que…que am, bueno salieron a ver Bajoterra y a investigar más de…de…de él.

Kord: Bueno, solo quieren conocer más, la curiosidad nunca mato nadie.

**Todos lo vuelven a ver con cara de "Es al revés".**

Pronto: Estas completamente mal escucha bien al gran Pronto el dicho es "La curiosidad mato a la babosa"

Eli: No, el dicho es "La curiosidad mato al gato"

Trixie: Que es un gato?

**(Qué? Yo no sé si en Bajoterra hay gatos)**

Eli: Bueno después les explico.

Pronto: Si es hora de el gran desayuno de Pronto.

Kord: Quisiera morir.

Trixie: Espero esta comida no me mate.

Pronto: Que ha dicho señorita Beatrice, Pronto a oído un insulto.

Trixie: No…no al contrario dije que espero no me mate la emoción de comer esta gran comida.

**Dise con una gran mínima demostración de disgusto y una sonrisa falsa.**

Pronto: Bien, pronto el magnífico se retira a colina topo, tengo asuntos reales que atender.

**Pronto se va de el refugio sin siquiera dejar que la banda le preguntara algo… y apenas oyeron que la mecha ya había y cuando estaban a punto de tratar de comer la "comida" de Pronto sonó la alarma.**

**Con Dani y Joan.**

Joan: Por aquí no podremos saltar vamos a devolvernos por otro camino.

Dani: Vamos, para estos momentos ya habrán mandado mas guardi…

**Dani al voltearse ve que están completamente rodeadas, Joan no se había volteado seguía viendo y tratando de calcular que tan profundo seria el cañón.**

Dani: Creo que demasiado tarde para coger otro camino.

Joan: Porque…? O no!

**Se ponen en posición de defensa.**

Dani: Y ahora que…son casi 100

Joan: Am no sé, pero esas babosas no me dan buena espina.

Dani: Son babosas norm… talvez no sean babosas.

Joan: Solo míralas, son similares pero oscuras y con ciertos rasgos distintos pero son malas.

Dani: Como van a existir babosas malas, la banda no dijo que existieran ese tipo de babosas.

Joan: Bueno, pero no significa que no existan.

Dani: Crees que ya estén así o las hayan transformado?

Joan: Como las transformarían?

Dani: Los villanos pueden hacer lo que sea para volver algo malo, además este lugar… piensa en este lugar usan babosas con poderes para defenderse porque no podrían transformarlas.

Joan: Crees que sean más poderosas?

Dani: No lo sé, pero ha de ser, si es que las transformaron ese sería el punto de que sirve volverlas malvadas si siguen siendo lo mismo en poder.

Joan: Un momento, además de que tienes razón, eso es peor, pero…la primera vez que vinimos ellos no estaban lanzando o no tenían babosas así.

Dani: Es cierto, bueno ahora concentrémonos de salir de aquí.

**Cuando se mueven todos les lanzan babosas caen directo en rocas diferentes.**

Joan: Auch mi cuello**(lo mueve y le truena)** wow, donde está Dani?

**Con Daniela.**

Dani: Ay, mi tobillo, creo que me lo rompi…no está bien…donde esta Joan? **(…)**

**Cuando se iban a levantar les lanzan unas babosas que dejan todo el lugar lleno de un gas que al respirarlo las izo quedar inconscientes.**

**Mientras con ** **La banda Shane (bueno sin Pronto) Llegaron pero ya era muy tarde no había nadie.**

Eli: No hay nadie…

Trixie: Tal vez nos equivocamos de camino.

Kord: No…el comunicador dice que es exactamente aquí.

Eli: pero donde están Daniela y Joan?

XxX?: ¿Qué saben de ellas?

* * *

><p><strong>Escuchan una voz detrás de ellos no con muchas ganas de hablarles y una lanzadora a punto de disparar… mas la voz no se les hacia conocida.<strong>

**Soy una gran retrasada…lo sé…soy la peor persona y escritora del mundo actualizar una historia un año después, es de lo pero ****L****… tienen derecho de odiarme :/ bueno ya aquí está el cap, quien será "XxX?"**

**…**

**se que esta corto**


End file.
